Cousins
by katraj0908
Summary: On the Winter Solstice Percy, Thalia and Nico are walking around NYC when they are attacked by a Chimera but one of them is hurt too badly so they have to take them to Olympus.


**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

Percy flipped through the channels on his television at his Mom's house while eating her famous blue cookies and drinking hot chocolate. He had no reason or want to go out into the December weather as he was perfectly fine cocooned beneath multiple blankets.

It was just getting to one of his favorite parts in Nemo ("Fish are friends, not food.") something he could totally agree with when he heard a knock on the door. Percy sighed, as the only one home he would have to abandon his perfectly warm spot and see who it was, but took his time just to annoy the person of the other side.

When he finally opened the door he was confronted by the irate face of Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus but it wasn't as fierce as it could be due to the snowflakes littering her hair and signature t-shirt.

She shoved passed her cousin without being invited in and said, "Finally cousin!" she sat down at the counter. "I was about to blast the door down with a bolt of lightning!"

Percy rolled his eyes and said, "I'm sure my mom would love the new opening, especially in the middle of December."

Thalia smirked, "I know, right!?"

He snorted and then saw that she was helping herself to his mom's blue cookies so now there would be less for him. Ah schist. The son of Poseidon just sighed, it happened whenever his cousins came over he just learned to go with the flow.

Percy walked over to his cousin and sat on the stool next to her, "So why aren't you with the Hunt?" Honestly curious. "You would think that since it was the Winter Solstice Artemis would leave you in charge."

His cousin's mouth was full so he waited a couple minutes for her to swallow before she said, "True, but Artemis gave me the job to observe how New York changed during the solstice so I was wonder if you and-"

They were interrupted by the increase of shadows in the middle of the room and then suddenly their younger cousin appeared from them. Nico brushed off his skinny jeans and then realized he wasn't alone so he looked up at his older cousins and said, "Hi."

His cousins smirked and said, "Hey Death Breath."

Nico rolled his eyes and then eyed the blue cookies, "Oh look!" he walked towards the counter. "Aunt Sally's blue cookies!"

Percy sighed while his cousins just laughed, "They're going to be all gone by the time my mom gets back from the store," he whined.

"Oh cheer up!" Thalia said with a glint of amusement in her eyes. "You know that your mom will make them whenever you want."

He still brooded, much to his cousin's amusement before Thalia said, "Right so for the reason I came and invited Death Breath here."

"Yeah, I was wondering that," Percy said, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Artemis gave me the job to see how New York City changed during the solstice and I don't really want to do it alone," Thalia said.

"Why don't you take one of your fellow hunters?" Nico said, crossing his hands. He honestly had no problem with it, just purely curious.

She shrugged, "I wanted to get burgers after and none of the hunters like hamburgers."

Percy and Nico gasped causing Thalia to nod, "I know, I honestly don't know how I survive with a bunch of burger hating girls year long."

Percy patted his cousin's shoulder and said, "There, there I will sacrifice the warmth of my apartment to get a burger with you."

Nico shrugged, "I have nothing better to do and don't really want to go to the Underworld because Persephone might turn me into a flower."

The trio of cousins nodded, "So it's settled, you boys just go put on some warmer clothes so you don't become frozen fish or a zombie."

"Hey!" They walked towards the closet anyways where Percy lent Nico some of his old winter clothes and put on the winter clothes that fit him.

Finally finishing and feeling like over large marshmallows the boys made their way to the hunter who was smirking at them and then took a picture. The boys scowled at her, "Just making memories."

The boys rolled their eyes and then Percy asked, "So are we just going to wander around or do you have a specific place in mind, Thalia?" as he wrote a note to his mom.

The trio left the apartment and began walking down the street, "There's this new burger place by the Empire State Building that I want to check out since it's so close to Olympus."

Nico and Percy nodded, "It isn't that long of a walk, but the snow and ice will make it a bit difficult."

"I don't see why we can't just go to McDonalds," Nico said stubbornly.

Thalia and Percy rolled their eyes before Thalia said, "First they pre-make their burgers so they taste rubbery."

Percy continued, "Secondly, we don't want you relapsing and start feeding the dead Happy Meals again."

The youngest of the trio flushed, whether it be from the cold wind, embarrassment, or a combination of the two is unknown is unknown but Nico said, "But their Happy Meal toys are so cool!"

Thalia narrowed her eyes, "Aren't you 14 now?"

"…yes."

"Then why do you still want Happy Meal toys?" Thalia asked.

Nico shrugged, "They can just be cool sometimes and it's a reminder of Bianca of those times I tried to bring her back."

Thalia and Percy were silent for a little while, not sure what to say. They had thought that their younger cousin had healed from Bianca's death but apparently he hadn't so all Percy said was, "Oh."

With that answer tension broke as his other cousins rolled their eyes and Thalia said, "'Oh'? Kelp Head what an intelligent answer!"

"What can I say?" Percy said with his infamous crooked grin. "I give the best answers, Pincecone Face."

Nico shook his head, his cousins always knew how to make him feel better, "Aqua Dude that was probably the least intelligent answer I've ever heard."

Percy pouted and then crossed his arms, "Whatever, who asked you guys anyways!"

They all laughed and were almost to their destination until they heard something in the alley next to them, a monster.

The cousins didn't move a muscle, knowing that if they stayed silent and still they'd probably live longer but the monster had already smelled them so Percy said, "Aw man it's the Chimera last time I lost it was just lucky I was near a river to heal." remembering the St. Louis Arch incident.

"Great, reminisce later, we've got a monster to beat," Thalia said and brought out her bow while Percy uncapped Riptide and Nico brought out his Stygian Iron sword.

Before they could make a move a burst of fire separated them and Percy yelled, "Don't forget about its tail, its stinger is filled with potent poison!"

From above Thalia was shoot arrows while on the ground Percy and Nico were try to find the best angle to kill the monster without getting hit with fire or poison, they each managed to get close, but a few minutes it happened.

Nico managed to kill the Chimera, but not before he got stung by the monster.

Percy's eyes went wide, "Nico!"

Thalia's eyes went wide, "You healed from it, right!?"

He nodded, "But I heal in water, he can't!"

They both thought before the hunter snapped her fingers, "Olympus, we're close to Olympus we'll take him there, they're all in the Throne Room! We'll take him there!"

Percy nodded and picked his younger cousin up, bridal style, "Lead the way, Thals."

Thalia ran across two different streets with the boys following closely behind before they finally reached the Empire State Building after what seemed like hours later. When they reached the front desk, Thalia said in an exhausted voice, "600th…Floor…NOW!"

The guy didn't look up from his magazine and said, "No such floor kid."

Thalia growled and said, "You've got 3 children of the Big Three here, do you know how many monsters that will attract?!"

The man's eyes went wide and basically threw the card at Thalia, "Come on!"

The trio ran towards the elevator and luckily there was no one in the elevator so there would be no stops before theirs. When Thalia put in the key card the elevator shot straight to the top and it was then that they noticed Nico was almost unconscious.

"Nico, Death Breath!" Thalia said, almost in tears. "Come on stay awake!"

Percy lightly shook his shoulder, "Come on Death Breath, we're almost to see Apollo then you get some rest, but stay awake!"

When they reached Olympus Thalia and Percy with Nico in his arms bolted for the Throne Room, they didn't even stop to admire Annabeth's finalize work on Olympus too worried for their little cousin.

Half-way to the Throne Room, Nico lost consciousness which made Percy and Thalia run even faster than they had been until finally they reach their target.

Thalia opened the door, Percy ran in with Nico in his arms not caring that all the Olympians were staring at them with Thalia saying, "Apollo…Nico…Chimera."

Apollo flashed down in front of the son of Hades seeing that it was important and said, "Be glad that you got here now, another few seconds and he would be dead."

Thalia let out a little sob and Percy grabbed her into a sob, "Death Breath you are not allowed to die!"

"Not after we just survived the Giant war!" Percy continued. "How unfair would that be!" the Olympians flinched.

"I'll even buy you a dozen Happy Meals and go to McDonalds even though I hate it there!" Thalia said with tears streaming down her face much to the Olympians surprise, Thalia wasn't one to cry.

"I won't get mad for you stealing all my blue cookies." Poseidon knew that was a big thing for Percy.

"It was me who painted your cabin pink," Thalia said with her head bowed. "But I promise not to do it again if you wake up."

Percy tilted his head, "It was you, I thought it was the Stolls."

Thalia shook her head, "No, that was me, just like how I put the dead fish in you cabin."

Before Percy could say anything the duo looked over when they heard a groan, "Neeks?"

"Cousins?" Nico groaned out, which caused Thalia and Percy's eyes to soften.

They nodded and Percy moved some hair away from his forehead, "Yeah, it's us we're on Olympus."

"Why?"

"You got stung by a Chimera," Percy huffed. "I told you to watch out for the stinger, not all of us can heal in water!" Poseidon looked smug at that, while all the Olympians rolled their eyes.

"Whatever, did I kill it?" Nico asked with an eyebrow raised.

Thalia and Percy sighed, "Yes Nico, that brings you just 3 monsters behind Percy and 1 in front of me."

The Olympians looked at the Big Three children shocked, they counted how many monsters they killed?

"Good, we'll have to hang out more often so I can beat Percy," Nico said.

Percy rolled his eyes and help his young cousin up, "Not going to happen. Do you guys want to go back to my place and watch Finding Nemo with me?"

The other two rolled their eyes, "Whatever."

The trio looked back and said, "Thanks Apollo!"

Then they looked at their parents and said, "Bye Dad!" "Father." "Good-bye Father."

Nico, Thalia, and Percy then preceded to walk out of the Throne Room without a second glance.

There was a moment of silence before Zeus said, "Did that just happen?"

"Did the Greek Big Three children just rush in here because the son of Hades was stung by a Chimera, yes," Athena said.

"They basically ignored us though," Zeus grumbled and then slumped into his throne.

Hestia spoke up, "It is because they were so worried about their cousin."

"Why would my lieutenant be worried about a _boy_ ," Artemis said coolly.

Everyone rolled their eyes before Hestia said, "Obviously they see each other as cousins, as family and were worried because that's what family does when they are hurt."

"But they aren't technically related," Aphrodite said, putting down her mirror for once.

Hestia shook her head, "I've been watching them. It is because there are so few Big Three children and each haven't had the best lives that they have made a family with each other."

"I'll never understand organic beings," Hephaestus said with a shake of his head.

"If only their fathers would get along like that," Hera said.

"Hey!" the three said in unison.

"I think it's nice that they all get along like that," Demeter said with a pause then added. "They must eat their cereal."

"Enough with the cereal!" Hades said and then calmed down. "I am just glad that your children cared enough to bring Nico here to be healed."

Poseidon shrugged, "Percy has a big heart and wouldn't want to see anyone he cares about hurt."

"Well it seems that at least some inner-demigod fighting calmed down if the Big Three children consider themselves family," Hermes said as he finished a call.

While this was happening the trio was finishing up Finding Nemo on the couch in Percy's living room after tons of blue cookies and hot chocolate.


End file.
